Not My Mum
by SareRide9
Summary: Weird title, I know. The Head Boy and Lead Marauder, James, runs into The Head Girl, Lily, who got sidetracked on the way to a meeting. But what does James' mum have to do with anything?


**Something that I couldn't get out of my head . . .**

Lily Evans couldn't believe her luck. She was going to miss Dumbledore's Head Girl/Boy speech! Her bag had broke halfway to Dumbledore's office -- she'd been sprinting -- and all of her books tumbled out. Well, it wasn't a _new._ She'd been using the same shoulder strap bag for more than six years.

To top it all off, all classes were out on the third corridor and people were barely not stepping on her things. There were kids jinxing each other just to go down the stairs.

All of a sudden, everyone stopped pushing and jinxing. People started talking in hushed tones and the girls started giggling. Lily could only guess what had stopped the afternoon traffic. Although, she could guess. Most were as good as Albus Dumbledores'.

The Marauders were strutting ( for lack of a better word ) up the stairs. All except Peter, which struck Lily as odd. She noticed she was staring, blushed, and scrambled for her wand so she could cast a _Repardo _spell on her old bag. Until she heard the scrambling for the stairs again, she'd barely fumbled for her wand. Low and behold, her bag was already fixed and he books were gone. Her gaze cut to the boys in front of her and she noticed Remus ( the most tolerable Marauder ) and Sirius ( least tolerable ) and James ( the cutest ). Wait, she didn't just think that, did she?

She shook her head and stood up chin high, in hopes of keeping some of her pride. Her bag was around her shoulder, but James wasn't handing the books over. Her eyes narrowed.

"Remus, it's great to see you." She said, completely ignoring the other two. "Although you don't look so good."

Lily knew about Remus's ' furry little problem '. It was quite close to the full moon. "Yeah, well. I always survive. You don't look too bad yourself." He winked and James's amber eyes tightened a little, which Lily didn't miss. Neither did Remus. "I was only kidding Prongs. Jeez." With a little shake of his head ( messing up his brown hair a little ) he started walking away, but he called over his shoulder. "I'm going to the Library."

"Catch you later Moony." James and Sirius said.

Great, thought Lily wrily, now she was stuck with two pranksters. James still wasn't letting go of Lily's books. "So, I'll be joining you then," Sirius said, stepping ahead of James and putting an arm around Lily's shoulders. But, both James and Lily stunned him. He fell, paralyzed to the floor. James started laughing.

"Padfoot it is so payback time." And before Lily could say no, Sirius Black's hair was bright pink, and wearing a Muggle dress, a polka-dotted dress.

She started laughing, feeling comfortable for the first time in James Potter's presence. James marveled at the sound. " We're going to be late." She teased. She flicked her wand and her books zoomed into her open bag. James grabbed her hand and started walking to a meeting they were already late for. Unconsciously, she moved closer and put an arm around his waist. James felt over joyed and moved his hand to around her shoulders.

They were walking blissfully, and Lily thought that someone had cast a cheering charm on her. How could she, Lily, be walking like this with an arrogant git like James Potter?_ Because you like him, _said some reckless voice in the back of her mind. She tried to find one of her snappy comebacks to use against the voice, but none came.

The walk was all in silence. James' handsome face was grinning broadly. No! I didn't think that. _Well, why are you walking with him then?_

Because. . . Because. . . Dammit! Lily Evans liked James Potter. Oh, she's going to be teased by Alice so bad! And Sirius, too!

_Distract yourself,_ the reasonable part of her mind said._ Oh great! Now I'm hearing voices_, she thought irritably. She glanced at James and tried to think of something to talk about.

"Why did you and Sirius call Remus Moony? And didn't you call Sirius Padfoot?" She said suddenly, she'd been wondering this for some time.

"It's our er- nicknames for each other." James told Lily. It was half the truth.

"Remus called you . . ." Lily was obviously trying hard to remember. _Her face looks so cute when she does that, _James thought fondly.

"Prongs." He said, grabbing a piece of red hair that had escaped her pony tail. He tucked it behind her ear. Which, though not exactly not the intention, shut her up.

And suddenly, they were in front of the entrance to Dumbledore's office. The gargoyles looked up expectantly. James looked pensive, he glanced at Lily and said quietly and said, "You don't happen to remember the password?"

Lily shook her head. James cursed.

"James! Watch your language!" Lily scolded.

He laughed, "You sound like my mum."

"Well, I hope you didn't ask your mother out, too." The Marauder blushed ever so slightly.

"I certainly wouldn't ask my mother right now if she wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me next week." Lily's breath caught.

"Well, since I'm not your mum, I'd like to say yes." Lily said, softly.

James stood there, thunder struck. After all these years asking, Lily Evans says yes?

Overjoyed he looked at green eyes. "I wouldn't do this to my mum."

"Wouldn't do wha-?" Lily was cut off by James, picking her up, spinning her in a circle, and attacking her lips. She kissed him lightly back. "Well, I hope you have kissing skills like you father," Lily said, teasing James, "Or else she's really missing out on something."

Lily was kissing James again when an old man opened the passageway. "Ah, Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans. I thought I heard something."Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling. Love was his one of his favorite kinds of magic.

**Review!!**


End file.
